


The Fire From Within

by McCreesmeka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foul Language, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Possibly poor translation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCreesmeka/pseuds/McCreesmeka
Summary: When a force of evil comes after her, Aine Patrick decides to take a stand unlike the past victims.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciations and translations will be at the beginning and ends of chapters. I only actually know English and Italian, so I apologize if the translation is wrong. I'm writing what google translate tells me.  
> Aine: pronounced awnya

She sighed as she pressed her her forehead to the door. Her hands shook with fatigue and anger. She had had a long day at work, and all she wanted to do now was sleep. After finally being able to unlock the door, she stumbled into her small, shared apartment. 

"Aine? Is that you?" Her roommate called out after she slammed the door a little too hard. She hoped she had not woken him up. She had totally lucked out when it came to looking for a roommate. Nico was kind, kept to himself, and took care of his half of everything. She was very thankful.

"Yeah, it's me," she yelled back while she kicked off her shoes. She looked around the apartment, and realized he had done her chores along with his own.  _God bless his soul_ , she thought.

The apartment was small, but decent looking. The far wall was composed of exposed brick and large windows that overlooked the ocean. Everything, besides the bedrooms and bathroom, was in one giant room. The beams, like the bricks, that spanned across were exposed giving the illusion of more space. It was not the best place, but it was better than nothing.

Just as she got to the hallway she heard a knock on the door. She racked her brain trying to figure out who it could be as she walked to the door. When she opened it her jaw fell.

"Aine Patrick? Long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aine gets a visit from an old friend bearing news

Aine's expression immediately changed from one of shock to one of annoyance.

  
"Ian, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

  
"We need to talk. Please let me in, It's best if other people don't hear us," he said.

  
"Can't it wait 'till tomorrow. I just got home, and would like to sleep."

  
"It's more important than your sleeping schedule. Lives are on the line... possibly including your own." Those words persuaded her to move and let him inside. He had not changed much since they had last seen each other. Yes, he seemed older and more mature, but other than that he seemed the same. He still had his pretty blue eyes, and perfect black hair. Even though he was not smiling she could tell that there was no difference to his smile as well.

  
“So, what is so important and life threatening?” she finally asked.

  
“You’re probably not going to believe me. Probably going to say this kind of thing only happens in fiction, but I swear on my life I am am telling the truth.” his voice had started to shake as he spoke, and one of her eyebrows had started to raise, “There is a great evil coming after us, and we need your help to figure out how to stop it. Please, will you help us?”

  
She stared blankly at him for a moment before she did anything. After trying to process what he had explained, she said, “I have have one thing to say, what the fuck Ian?”

  
“I knew that would be your reaction. Aine you gotta believe-” a more welcomed voice cut him off.

  
“Aine, what’s going on?” She turned around and saw her very sleepy looking roommate standing in the hallway. His dark hair was sticking up in all directions. She could see in his eyes just how tired was. His glasses were practically falling off his face.

  
“Who is he?” Ian demanded

  
“I should be the asking that considering that you are in my house.” Nico shot back, “Aine who is he?”

  
“Nico this is an old friend of mine, Ian Waterman. Ian this is my roommate Nico Piovene. Ian was just leaving.”

  
“You never said anything about me leaving, and you have to believe me. Things aren't going to end well if you just block me out.”

  
“What is he talking about?”

  
“Gibberish to be honest with you.”

  
“You know deep down that’s not true.”

  
“Why don’t you leave already Ian?”

  
Ian walked to the door and opened it,”You are going to retreat doing this Aine,” he turned his head towards her, “and that’s not a threat, that is the truth.” Then he walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him.

  
“What was he talking about?” Nico said with worry clearly visible in his eyes.

  
“He said there is a great evil coming after us. I don’t believe him one bit. I mean that's crazy, fantasy talk.” She responded.

  
He sighed,”I think it’s time that I went back to bed.”

  
“Good idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but hey it's longer than the last one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up to the sounds of screaming. Coincidence? Aine hopes so.

Aine woke up to the sound of loud screaming coming from the apartment next to her own. She eyes shot open, and she her head immediately popped off the pillow. Nico was there as soon as she turned her head towards the door. He had the most worried expression that she had ever seen. She quickly put on a sweatshirt and slippers, and followed him out of the apartment to their neighbors’. As soon as they got there they immediately started banging on the door, begging them to let them in.

  
“Aine call nine-one-one while I try to get in and help!” Nico exclaimed. She was able to keep calm in these kind of situations, unlike him. They had discovered this when he had accidentally started a grease fire. She had smothered it, while he ran around panicking. She had always been excellent at handling extreme moments.

  
“Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?” Came the voice of the operator shaking her from her thoughts.

  
“We heard loud screaming coming from the apartment next to us, and when we came to check on our neighbor, there was no answer,” Aine replied, her voice smoother than anyone else’s voice would have been.

  
“Okay ma’am, we will send police to your location to check it out. What is your address?” She asked. She told her her address.

  
“They should be there in three minutes,” the operator said, and then hung up.

  
She relayed the information to Nico. His head dropped in exasperation, then he slammed his fist on the door in a final, weak attempt to get in.

  
“What do you think happened? You don’t think…” his voice trailed off before he finished his sentence.

  
“If you’re alluding to what Ian said last night, no I don’t think that’s it. I think it’s just a coincidence. That boy has become crazy,” she said. She became sad thinking about how her old friend might have taken a dive off of the deep end. Well, she was not exactly sure whether to call him her old friend or her first love. Yes, nothing that could not be considered platonic ever happened between them, but she had never loved anyone more in that way. To say the very least she had conflicting feelings about seeing him again, especially since he was the only one she actually said goodbye to when she left her hometown.

  
“Aine, they’re here.” She was shaken from her thoughts for the second time that day.

  
“What seems to be the problem here?” The first officer asked while the other stood back taking notes. 

Nico had calmed down enough to tell the details this time. It also seemed that he had picked up on the fact that Aine’s mind was somewhere else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were able to return to their apartment, he grabbed her arm and asked, “Are you ok? You keep what’s the word? Spacing out! You keep spacing out.”

  
“I’m fine.” That was one of the most blatant lies she had ever told.

  
“You are obviously not.”

  
“Then what’s the point of asking?”

  
“I-I don’t know. It’s just a thing, isn’t it?”

  
“I guess,” she said as she walked away.

  
“Wait, you changed the subject! Come back here! You can’t keep your feelings to yourself all of the time. It isn’t healthy.” His voice did the thing it always does when he tries to get her to do something. It starts out strong and demanding, and as he talks it becomes weak and almost pathetic.

  
“Watch me!” She yelled before she went into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She pressed her back against the door and slid down. Holding her head in her hands she thought, _This is how we have to spend our day off?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I may or may not have based Ian off of two of the biggest crushes I have ever had. Looks and personality anyway. The more I write the hopefully better I get.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. I'm not good at beginnings


End file.
